The Saint and The Sinner
by Demented Ookami Hime
Summary: Kagome's finally finished with the Sengoku Jidai. However, her return home is not what she thought it would be.  Will she be able to calm a blood thirsty taichou that is after her heart, or will everything fall completely apart. Some OOC. Please R & R! :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Kagome was out doing her morning exercises by the Goshinboku. It was the only way for her to take her mind off the past. After Sesshoumaru had agreed to train her four years ago, she had dedicated every morning to keeping and improving her form to the best of her abilities. It had become more than just combat for her.

She cleared her thoughts and focused only on her kata. Lost in her deadly dance, she failed to notice when her brother appeared. "Kagome, mom says breakfast is ready."

The blade stopping mere millimeters from his neck as she frowned, "Souta, don't scare me like that. I could have seriously hurt you."

He rolled his eyes, " Sure, Kagome. Come on, get cleaned up so we can eat." He walked back to the house, not seeing if his sister was following.

Kagome shook her head. Things had been tough between them since she had returned from the Sengoku Jidai. She went to her room and gathered her things to take a quick shower.

Ten minutes later found her in the kitchen with her family. Breakfast was silent as she did her best to finish quickly.

She had been planning for three months. When she returned for the last time, her family had been different. Her grandfather didn't spend his time telling her useless stories that weren't true or totally insane. Her brother didn't talk to her unless he had to, and her mother didn't know how to treat her daughter. To them, she was a stranger with Kagome's face. She wasn't the carefree, lively girl they had once known. The fire that burned in her soul had been diminished.

Kagome knew her family just couldn't bare to have her around. The only reason she had returned was because the jewel had forcefully ripped her from the past and forced her into the present two and a half years ago. It had been ten years since she had been thrown into past on her fifteenth birthday.

Here she sat at the tender age of twenty five and she didn't look a day beyond twenty two. Not only that, but she knew that she wasn't wanted with her family. Things had become tense when she returned and she had planned on leaving as soon as she could.

When she finished her breakfast, she went to her room and packed her things. Today was the day she was moving out.

She had been working two full time jobs and one part time job and had gotten not only her GED, but had taken classes to get a degree in appraisals. Her professors had been impressed by her knowledge and the speed at which she had graduated. It had taken her all the time she had been back to get her degree when it took normal humans five years or more to be able to reach her level. This led them to write the greatest of recommendations, thus giving her, her first full time job at a museum as an appraiser. This had paid handsomely, for appraisers for the Sengoku Jidai, as odd as it sounds, were few and far in between.

Her second full time job was at a dojo. While she didn't teach the deadly part of her art, she taught only what would be accepted in modern society with a bit more of Sesshoumaru then she would admit. This was the first of two jobs the family had known about.

Her witnessing job was on her family found out by accident. They had gone out to lunch and happened upon the restaurant she was working at. They had known about the dojo because her mother demanded that she get a job; not known that she was already overloaded with school and two jobs. She had agreed to a part time job, which seemed to satisfy her mother.

Her job at the dojo had paid for all of her bills. Kagome had insisted on paying for herself so as not to "burden" her poor mother. Her cell phone, motorcycle, and insurance were all paid by her. Being the hard worker that she was, she had been paid quite well for her work, skills, and knowledge. Kagome had been smart and cut off from her family, thus allowing her to receive financial aid.

She had decided to move to another city entirely. She felt that as long as she was in Tokyo, she still had a connection to her family and that wasn't something she could stand. She had found a nice home in a small town called Karakura Town.

Leaving a small note that said she was moving out, she grabbed a duffle bad and set off to her new house without ever looking back.

Her family wouldn't find out that she was gone until it was too late. Her time in the past had changed her greatly. Her gentle, motherly nature may not have changed, but the naïve belief that everything would be okay had been forced out of her quickly. Her forgiving nature had been put to the test by a detestable hanyou and she had lost most of it. She not longer forgave the moment it was asked of her. Her forgiveness, Kagome had learned, was something that needed to be earn with hard work, perseverance, and dedication.

Inuyasha had walked all over her for the first three years; the same three years that she had loved him. If not for Sesshoumaru and Kouga, she would still have been that hurting, love-sick little girl that couldn't do a damn thing for herself. If her family wanted her forgiveness when they realized what they had done, she wasn't going to give it to them unless they were truly sorry.

* * *

><p>It had taken Kagome three hours to arrive to her new home. It was small an cozy. Three bedrooms, and two stories. While she may have been paid a pretty penny, she didn't have the money to afford this home, so a generous benefactor of the museum had offered to pay difference. She had promised to pay them back, but they had been adamant that she accept the gift for all the amazing work she had done. It had struck her odd that he would this, but after everything had been put in her name, which she changed, she gracefully accepted and had secretly put aside a savings that would repay the benefactor.<p>

She looked at the barely furnished house and smiled. She finally had a place of her own. A place that truly belonged to her. Not her mother, Sesshoumaru, Kaede, or Kouga. This place was all hers. It was going to take her a while to get all the furniture, but she was going to enjoy every minute of it. She all her friends at work heard she was moving, they had offered to help. In her bosses cases, they gave her two weeks paid leave to get adjusted to her new home and have plenty of time. They had immediately stomped her protests.

Her first order of business was to buy a bed, mattress, and a fridge. The rest could wait, but those necessities couldn't. she had been grateful when the couple selling the house said they were leaving the dining table, a desk that didn't go with their new style, and a couch the wife had wanted to get rid of.

* * *

><p>As she stepped out to do her shopping, she noticed a bunch of strange people on the roof of her neighbors yard. Not wanting to cause any trouble, she simply ignored it, thinking that it might have been normal since no one else seemed to say anything, and continued on her way.<p>

Her shopping had gone rather well and she decided to treat herself to eating out, since she couldn't get groceries till her fridge had been installed. The sight that meet her, took her completely by surprise.

As she entered the fast food joint, she saw a bald guy with a bokken arguing with a red head with tattoos.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well everyone, this great idea came to me courtesy of GRIMMICH about a Kenpachi/Kagome pairing. We had been talking about how there isn't really a romantic story for this pairing so I wanted to be able to make one. :) Fear not readers, this does not mean I will ignore my other works, this will just broaden my reach for the potential romance these two amazing characters can have. I hope this chapter was to your liking. Please R & R! Thank you!**

**Matta ne!**

**-Demented**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Kagome rolled her eyes. This scene was far too familiar for comfort. She pushed passed them, thinking they were just standing in the middle and not actually in line, and strolled up to the counter.

"Hi, how can I help you?" The cashier asked, nervously glancing at the two bickering idiots that seemed to have suddenly stopped in the middle of said rant.

Kagome, ignoring them, was just about to order, when she was promptly interrupted, "Oi, we were here first." Said the baldy.

Kagome looked to the person who interrupted her, "Obviously, I don't care. Now if you don't mind, I was in the middle of something."

The red head stepped up behind his friend, "Do you know how to wait your turn?"

She leaned against the counter, "You were the idiots that were standing in the middle of the floor arguing like an old married couple. Don't come to me because I couldn't tell why you were there. I'm almost done anyway, so just stand in line like you were supposed to and be good little boys that wait till mommy is done." Kagome turned back to the cashier, who looked like she was trying to cover a laugh, ordered, paid, and went to go find herself a seat.

The guys couldn't believe what had just happened. Some little girl, not only cut in line, but had the gall to insult them. To add insult to injury, she completely dismissed them as unimportant. The little girl had walked away like nothing happened.

They shared a look and nodded. Turning around and placing their orders, they went to 'speak' to the person that left them in the dust, so to speak.

"You know, Ikkaku, she's kinda hot." The red head said to the baldy, now identified as Ikkaku.

Ikkaku shrugged. He was always far more interested in fighting then in the opposite sex. This had led Renji to wonder about Ikkaku on more than one occasion.

Approaching the petite woman, Renji sat in the chair across from her, "You could at least apologize for doing that you know."

Kagome looked up from her phone, "Right. Why would I do that? You were the ones causing a scene. I commend you on being happy together, but not everyone wants to see a lover's spat while they are eating. It makes the food taste bad."

Renji's jaw dropped and Ikkaku looked like a fish. Kagome ignored them both and went to the counter to pick up her food.

Grabbing her "To Go" bag, she smiled at the two Shinigami and walked out trying hard not to laugh. It had been so long since she was able to laugh like the care free person she used to be.

As she made her way home, she felt a strong reiatsu coming her way and fast. Not in the mood to be plowed down, she moved against the wall and saw as a large, thug-looking man was coming to a stop not far in front of her.

Taking a glance at the man whose way she had just moved out of made her heart almost stop. While she had seen many great looking men in the Sengoku Jidai, she had never seen a man that looked quite like him.

He was wearing a patch over is right eye and had a scar on the left side of his face, from his hair line to his chin. She fought the blush that was threatening to take over. It had been a really long time since she had been affected by the opposite sex in any way.

After what Inuyasha had done, she never allowed men to get anywhere near her, with very few exceptions. Shippou, Miroku, Kouga, Sesshoumaru, Souta, and he grandfather were the only men she would let anywhere near her. She didn't have the heart to turn away her son, brothers, and grandfather. The only people who understood what she had gone through were in the past.

She didn't understand why this man made her heart beat too fast or why she felt like she had butterflies in her stomach. While this man wasn't ethereal like Sesshoumaru; he didn't have that gentle, rugged look like Kouga. This man looked like a fighter. He had bloodlust written all over his face and that somehow attracted her to him. He was taller than her inu brother and extremely broad. She knew that if she was able to see his chest, which she had desperately wanted at the moment, he would be extremely cut and as hard as steel. This man was pure muscle and that called to her more than anything.

Kagome didn't know when that glance turned into a full on stare, but the man before seemed to have felt her eyes on him. He turned to face her and gave a shark like grin. That grin only served to make her more aware of what she was feeling from him. Not being able to help herself, she gave a smile. When she realized what she had done, she ran off as fast as she could to the sound of his chuckling.

* * *

><p>Kenpachi was running around looking for his third seat and the sixth squad fuku-taichou. He saw a petite woman ahead of him move out of his way and it made him stop. He didn't know why, but his curiosity got the better of him.<p>

When he came to a stop in front of her, he did his best not to look at her, sadly it didn't work.

While his body wasn't facing her, his eyes were studying her. Her long raven black hair with its midnight blue high lights caught his eye. Her stormy grey eyes were clouded. His breath was taken away. He was not one to pay attention to women. In fact, he felt, that unless they could fight, they were useless; the only exception being Yachiru, not that he would ever admit it. He felt the same thing about men.

He lived his life by fighting. He never thought about romance. He left things like that to everyone else. He saw no appeal to romance. He knew a woman would never be attracted to the kind of man he was, full of bloodlust and vulgarity. With this knowledge, he didn't bother looking for that "significant other," as people would call them.

He couldn't understand what it was about this specific woman that drew his attention. Yes, she was gorgeous, but she wasn't someone that would care for someone like him. He didn't understand why that thought caused a pang in his heart. When he noticed that she wasn't looking around him, but, in fact, at him, he gave a grin. He saw her blush as returned a gentle smile. He kept watching as realization passed through her eyes and she took off, looking even redder. He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's been a really long time since I have updated, but I apologize. I had a run in with every writer's arch enemy…the dreaded writer's block. GRIMMICH, I hope you like this chapter, also everyone else. Please review! It makes us writers feel loved. :] Merry Christmas Everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I would like to give a great big THANK YOU to ForgottonOncePromised for their help in the making of this chapter and others who have helped along the way! I did NOT, I repeat, DID NOT steal this! I changed my name because I got tired of my old one. I am Demented Demonic Inu Banshee…I just got tired of the name! I am sooooooooooo sorry that this is sooooo late! I have a lot on my plate at the moment, but I will do my best to upload the other stories and more chapters as soon as I can! Promise! Please review!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3:<span>

After arriving home and finishing her food, she went and finished her shopping. By the time she had finished it was rather late. Kagome decided that, despite the late hour, she didn't want to go home right away and quickly went to take a walk to the nearest park that wasn't to far from her new home. She couldn't help but think of how her life changed so much. Moving out of the shrine was the best move to make, for now that is.

Who knows what was going to happen now.

Just as she thought that, she noticed a little girl who walking around, looking a little lost. She looked so adorable with her pink hair. She looked this way and that. Kagome thought, due to the hour, that she shouldn't be wandering around.

Walking up to her, Kagome spoke to the girl. "Are you lost, sweetheart?"

Turning her head the girl looked up at her. Her finger was on the tip of her chin making her look even cuter than ever.

"Umm. Do you know where the park is? I'm looking for Ken-chan. He's my friend!"

Getting down on one knee in front of her, Kagome answered. "Yup, I was headed there myself. How about I walk you there and help you look for your friend? Then, if you want, I can walk you both home, alright? I wouldn't want you to get lost again. I'm Ando Kagome, what's your name, cutie?"

"I'm Kusajishi Yachiru. Yoroshiku." She said smiling brightly at Kagome.

"Yoroshiku, Yachiru-chan." Kagome said returning her smile. Standing up, she reached out her hand for the Yachiru to take - which she did.

Arriving at the park, they saw it was almost abandoned as the night sky became more prominent. All but three people had left. Looking closer, she noticed that one was the man with the eye patch she'd seen before, and the others were red head and bald guy from the fast food place. Turning to Yachiru to ask what her friend looked like, she noticed the little girl was gone. Looking around, Kagome saw her with the other three - hanging on the back of the one with the eye patch and spiky hair.

Walking over to them, they looked up when they noticed her approach.

"Hey! It's you! The woman from before!" The bald one shouted at her while pointing his finger at her.

Ignoring them Kagome addressed Yachiru. "So is this your friend?"

"Yup! This is Ken-chan! Ken-chan! This is Ando Kagome. I just told you about her; she helped me get here!" Yachiru exclaimed still smiling brightly.

"Really? Then I'm thankful to you, Ando, for helping her." He said in a deep voice that sent shivers down Kagome's spine.

Just then there was a some sort of cry in the distance that reminded Kagome of youkai. She noticed that the others' behavior had also changed. Suddenly. there were a bunch of youkai surrounding the five of them - and not just one or two. There had to be at least fifty of them. They were different then the ones she was used to.

"What the..." Kagome said wide eyed, looking around her. She could feel her reiryoku starting to tingle.

"You can see them?" The red head said looking at Kagome surprised.

"Well yeah. They are surrounding us. Why shouldn't I be able to see them?" Kagome retorted.

"Normal people aren't able to see them , only a select few who have high reiryoku can see them." The red head explained.

"I see. What are they?"

Before answering that question, he looked to the giant man - since that is what he was…_all man _- who was identified as 'Ken-chan' - which she doubted that was his actual name - and getting a nod back, 'Red' continued. "They are called Hollows."

"I see." Kagome answered before making a katana out of her reiryoku and attacking the nearest 'Hollow'.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

They were at a stand off. No one moved. Suddenly, voices were heard.

"There's something here."

"I can smell something."

"There's so much power here."

Kagome felt her insides churn. _It can't be,_ she thought to herself. Then she looked to her side to see if the others ran off, when she noticed the three guys brandishing strange swords. The pressure in the air grew thicker as they unsheathed their weapons.

'Ken-chan' looked in her direction, "You should leave. We don't need dead weight." Although his words were harsh, he looked like he didn't even care that she was there. He looked like a man waiting for a good fight.

Kagome frowned, "I'm not dead weight." She looked back at the hollow and continued, "Stay out of my way and you would get hurt."

When the hollow screeched, the attack commenced. It became a flurry of swings, thrusts, and dodges. Soon ash began to litter the air and the skies as she jumped higher and higher to reach those that those to make an aerial assault.

When none were left, she began her trek back to her home, only to be stopped by an annoying voice, "Oi, what the fuck was that?"

Pausing, she turned her head to look out the corner of her eye. "What was what?" She continued her way home. Not once did she bother to turn back. This was not her war. This was not her place.

She left fighting when she left the Sengoku Jidai. She would defend herself, but she would not get involved; she wasn't like that anymore. She didn't have that naïve belief that she could save everyone.

* * *

><p>Ikkaku looked at Kenpachi and back at the young woman walking away. "Taichou, what was that?" Renji frowned. That reiryoku felt off. It was nothing like Ichigo. Hell, it didn't even feel like Orihime, Chad, or Uryu. Kenpachi grinned, "I don't know. What I wouldn't give to fight her." Shaking his head of thoughts of how he could fight and how she could respond in those particular circumstances, he turned to Ikkaku and told him to open the Senkaimon.<p>

Right before he walked through, he paused and sent a quick glance over his shoulder in the direction the woman had walked to.

* * *

><p>As soon as he arrived on the other side, a jugokuchou flew to him and gave him his message. With a curse, he looked at his third seat and fuku-taichou. "Go back to the squad room, I have a meeting with the other taichou." He grunted and went on his way.<p>

Yachiru looked at Ikkaku and Renji, "Come on Q-Ball, you heard Ken-chan!" She exclaimed as she jumped on his shoulder and pointed in a random direction.

With a pleading look sent to Renji, to which he received a chuckle and a shrug, he groaned and made his way to his barracks.

Arriving at the sou-taichou's office, Kenpachi made his way to his spot and closed his eyes, preparing to take a nap while waiting. Sadly, sleep wouldn't come. His mind conjured up an image of the girl - no, woman - that had been looking at him when he was running earlier.

He grinned, _that would be a great_ fight. He chuckled; he just knew she would be a hell care in bed. That thought brought a frown to his scarred face. He hadn't been with a woman in a really long time. He gave up on the whole thing and he didn't want to have to think about such pansy-ass crap.

Sighing, he resisted the urge to scratch his chin when he thought about the fight.

Before he had a chance to get lost in his thoughts about the woman that had returned Yachiru to him, Yamamoto Sou-Taichou called for everyone's attention.

"Kurotsuchi Mayuri has received rather interesting data. Normally, we would continue to watch, but unfortunately, these particular findings cannot go overlooked." His voice was slightly raspy as he spoke to his subordinates.

"There has been an increase of hollow activity in Karakura Town. What is worse, hollows are appearing in groups. Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia are not able to handle the sheer amount alone. I will be sending two Taichou level Shinigami that may select three people from any squad. One member from Squad's 4 and 12 will accompany you."

He glanced at each of his Taichou, wondering which ones to choose. He wanted to chuckle. He had had the information for days, but hadn't gotten around to actually choosing which Taichou to send.

He almost frowned and decided not to shake his head at his next thoughts, _I think I want to take a nap. Being in front of these young ones with almost no respect,_ he tried not to glare at Shinsui and Kenpachi, _is tiring. I think I'll send Kenpachi, just to get him out of here again. We don't need the entire 11__th__ Squad of out commission again. Toushiro already knows the World of the Living, seeing as he's been there on previous missions._

He almost sighed…almost. It was centuries of control that made it possible for him not keep a blank face.

"The results found were as such: an source of great power was found in the World of the Living. This has been attracting hollows since it appeared in Karakura Town. This problem is worse than when the Quincy, Ishida Uryu, released 'Hollow Bait' in his juvenile quest to outdo Kurosaki Ichigo.

"This source emit's a strange form of power that we have not seen in centuries. I do not want this to be brought to the attention of Aizen. If he finds out about this, he may do whatever it takes to acquire this power. I want this found and brought before me as soon as possible!" He slammed his walking stick against the floor, resulting in an echoing throughout the hall.

"Zaraki Kenpachi, you, along with Hitsugaya Toushiro, will be leading this mission. Both of you will pick your three subordinates and, along with Hanataro Yamada and Tsubokura Rin, will be heading to the World of the Living in two hours time. Pick your subordinates and gather in front of the Seikaimon. Tardiness will not be tolerated! Dismissed!" He slammed his stick again and watched as the taichou filed out.

* * *

><p>Kenpachi glanced down at the child prodigy he was forced to work with," Matsumoto is going to be coming isn't she?" He grinned at the shudder the silver haired shorty tried to hide.<p>

"Ah, isn't Kusajishi going to go too?" The much shorter taichou asked as he glanced out of the corner of his eye.

Kenpachi chuckled, "Ah. Ikkaku and Yumichika will want to come along and see Ichigo."

"I guess I'll have to ask Kuchiki if I can borrow Abarai. That leaves a third person for me." He frowned, "I don't even want to go."

Kenpachi chuckled and slapped him on the back, "Have fun while you're still young!" He shouted as he waved and took off, chuckling at the fuming chibi.

Toushiro's eye twitched. He just _knew_ this was going to be a long mission. Now, to go look for that nosey drunkard of a fuku-taichou. He sighed, it was going to be a long three hours. Maybe he could get Hisagi to come. He paused and almost smiled; yeah, Hisagi would be a good idea.

* * *

><p>Kagome tried so hard <em>not<em> to slam the front door, that it came to no surprise that she failed in doing so. She saw her old cell phone lighting up and she wondered who could possibly be calling her on _that_. She made a mental note to cancel it. Luckily, she had kept it on silent even if she never turned it off. She was going to take delight in it dying in its own.

Everything that had to with that phone and that life were no longer welcomed in her current one. She even had to carry around two phones when she was living with the Higurashis just so her _mother_ could keep tabs on her. Now that she was gone, she could finally get rid of that thing, especially since it was Mizuki who was paying that bill.

Kagome could almost picture the look on Mizuki's face when she found out what had really been going on. Not too long after she had gotten the job at the dojo, she had bought her cell phone. The only people who had that number, were people from work, her professors, and people she had met after she had returned from the Sengoku Jidai for the last time. No one prior to her final jump had that number. Whenever her _friends_ had asked, she would shake her head and say she needed it for work and school.

She smiled at the thought of her professors. They would occasionally call her in to do guest lectures on mythology of that period. They had told her she had the most hypnotizing way of telling the stories that she should try teaching it herself. Kagome would laugh and say she couldn't take all the fun from her professors.

The phone lit up again and she was surprised that it hadn't died yet. She hadn't charged it in a week, not that she ever used it. She glared at the phone before looking at the caller ID. Seeing Mizuki's name appear, she set it back down and glared at the inanimate object.

Her thoughts did a 180 as she remember why she was storming into her house on such a low note. Those creatures - 'hollows' - 'Red' had called them. They could sense the Shikon no Tama.

She pulled it out from under her shirt. She had to make a rosary and engrave seals on each bead just to limit as much of the reiryoku it poured out. She was not a happy camper; not at all. She had taken every precaution she could think of to seal as much of it as she could. She couldn't exactly seal the Shikon itself; really, she had tried. Kami knew she tried. They shouldn't have been able to catch hide nor hair of the cursed thing, and yet they had!

What's worse, is that she had to wear the damn thing every second of the day! Not because it would be tainted; hell, she would have hoped it was so that her reiryoku could mask its own. Oh no, that's not why at all.

It was those damn seals! She'd had to infuse them with her own blood! Meaning it had to be in contact with her at all times or the seals would break! Oh the irony! It was sealed while in her body so now, only her body could continue to seal it! The damn thing didn't even return to her side. No, it decided to float in the air and do absolutely nothing till she grabbed it! She shouldn't have touched the damn thing!

Look where it landed her! Involved with more blood thirsty monsters looking for more power! After what she had seen, she determined not to get involved! This was not her war! She had had enough of war and destruction and she would not add to it. _Who am I kidding? As long as this thing exists, there will be a river of blood just waiting to run._

She remembered the man she had seen running down the side walk and blushed. _Bad Kagome! Not thinking about that man! He is a part of what you're trying to run from! It doesn't matter how tall, tanned, deliciously sinful-bad Kagome! No thinking about how great those rough hands would feel!_ She groaned. If she saw him again anytime soon, she was going to run in the opposite direction as fast as she could!

Her delightfully, sinful fantasies were interrupted when her cell phone went off. She groaned but was grateful for the distraction, "Hello?"

"Hi Higurashi-san. It's Minami Nishikawa."

"Ah, Nishikawa-sensei. How are you?" She smiled. Nishikawa-sensei had been one of her best professors and the one that wrote her first recommendation. She had gotten together with her other professors and "forced" them to write some as well, not that they minded. She had been loved by all of her professors.

"I'm good. I have a favor to ask." Her voice was strained.

"What?" She drawled out in suspicion.

"Well, I have a couple of classes tomorrow that I won't be able to teach. My son is in the hospital going for surgery tomorrow. Since I don't really want to miss the lectures, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind doing them for me?" She sounded tired and stressed.

"What's wrong with him?" Kagome was saddened. She really liked Mamoru. He was the most adorable little seven year old around.

"Appendicitis. He's getting it removed tomorrow. Please, I'll pay you for the classes."

Kagome sighed inaudibly, "Yeah, tell me when and where and I'll go. Just don't be surprised if you get complaints from students that can't handle me and what I have to say."

Minami chuckled, "Thanks, Kagome. You're a life saver. I'll text you the details in a sec. The doctor needs to talk to me." The line went dead.

_How do I get myself into these messes? Oh right, she gave me the best job I'd ever had; I can't exactly say no to her._

Kagome got the details and readied her stuff for the following day. It was going to be a long day tomorrow. If she had to put up with one student making a stupid crack, she was going to kill them. Okay, not kill, maybe just psychologically scar them for life. Yeah, that'll work.

Kagome groaned at the idea of work. That reminded her, she needed to find a couple new jobs closer to home. She could always go to a new dojo, but she really loved the kids at the current one. Too bad it was too far out of her way. She would need something closer to home.

Come to think of it, she saw one near the local high school on her way home. Maybe she should just start her own dojo? No, that would be too much work. She would go to the one she saw earlier tomorrow after her classes. She didn't want to get rusty after all. She would need recommendations for the new dojo. She finally had things to do. Luckily the dojo was not to far from the university she had graduated from. Hopefully Master Raishi would let her go. She would go to visit when she had the time, after she had left the dojo, she promised herself.

There was nothing she could do about the museum. That was not a place she would leave. To have access to all that history made her heart race. She had always loved history and she wouldn't give that job up for the world.

As for the fast food joint, maybe she should request a transfer or just quit entirely. She would be able to spend more time at the dojo and risk less time getting rusty.

Sesshoumaru would kill her if she had gotten rusty, which she hadn't. She shuddered at the thought of him finding her now and thinking she had. Yeah, those nightmares were better left in the darkest parts of her mind where nothing ever came to light. Yeah, she was going to spend more time at the dojo instead of working at a fast food joint. That settled it, dojo wins.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My lovely readers, I apologize that it took so long to get to you the next chapter of this story! I hope you enjoyed reading it. I ask that you please review and spread the love to Milkshake-sama and I. I just started my new semester in college so things have been a little hectic on my end.**

**Many thanks and Much love:**

**-Demented**


End file.
